


What Would You do?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Isabelle’s eyes flickered to Aline’s lips and she whispered, “What would you do if I stole a kiss?”





	What Would You do?

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Aline/Izzy - stolen kisses

Isabelle and Aline giggled as they made their way through the trees, losing both Jace and Alec. They were all training together when Isabelle had the sudden idea to take Aline’s hand and run off, yelling at the boys to catch them if they could.

Sure that they had enough of a head start, Isabelle stopped, hand still holding Aline’s. They stood there catching their breaths, giggles still escaping them. 

A twig snapped somewhere close by and Aline pulled Isabelle behind a tree, plastering herself against the other woman in an attempt to hide. She peeked around the edge to see Alec and Jace looking around for them. She pressed a finger to her lips and they both stayed as quiet as possible until the boys wandered off again. 

Aline let out a quiet laugh and started to pull away when Isabelle’s arms wrapped around her waist and their eyes locked. She could feel her heart start to beat faster at the closeness. 

Isabelle’s eyes flickered to Aline’s lips and she whispered, “What would you do if I stole a kiss?”

Aline’s heart skipped a beat, a million thoughts running through her head. Instead of answering, she just licked her lips before pressing them to Isabelle’s in a soft kiss. Isabelle smiled and returned the kiss, both of them momentarily forgetting where they were until they heard Jace’s voice saying, “They have to be here somewhere.”

Aline jumped back, and pulled Isabelle towards another tree as the boys drew closer. Once they were passed, she looked back at Isabelle. “Shall we surprise them?”

Isabelle nodded and they started towards the boys.


End file.
